The present invention relates to an amphi-latch for a tubular lockset which is mounted within a door and which is adaptable to both 60 mm (23/8") and 70 mm (23/4") backsets (length from center of bored hole to door edge).
At present, there are two commonly used standard backset lengths, namely 60 mm (23/8") and 70 mm (23/4"). For this reason, manufacturers presently make two different lengths of latches to meet different backset needs, which causes confusion or inconvenience for new installations or replacements. However, the structure of such latches for these installations is basically the same except for the backset lengths; therefore, to manufacture two latches just for different backset lengths is troublesome. Furthermore, the cost of manufacturing is thus increased.